Murder of the Damned
by Canadian -3- Furry
Summary: A small shot can go a long way.Our story begins when a innocent ma gets shot A young boy wants to know the truth of this murder read to find out more [slow updates.] Working with a friend.
1. Chapter 1

_Anxiety,concern,despair. That's all people are saying. Go ahead ask anyone in this small town. They will say that what happened to the Cooke family is a tragedy but I believe in a different story. I Connor Harrison Andrews am one of the many believers that the Cooke family is apart of something bigger than an accidental shot from a trigger-happy cop. Personally, I believe that Alexander Cooke's death was the doing of the gang on the south side of Wickswaters, But they never ask_ _ **My**_ _opinion. So you Must be wondering "Connor why would a southside trash have anything to do with Alexander's murder" well our dear friend Alex was not the most liked on the south side of Wickswater, hell he wasn't liked even on the north side of town, in all honesty, Alex was a horrible person in general. He was a businessman who would ruin people's lives daily. He also never had time for his family, never treated his family to anything .well, that's what I got from all the hushed whispers in our little town it's almost like our home has started to shed its skin like the skin of a snake. My dear readers I know you want the truth and I want no I WILL give you the truth you just wait._


	2. Chapter 2

The young 17-year-old boy closed the laptop as a sigh fell out of his chapped lips it's only been a day since Alexander Cooke had passed.

He told himself that he would wouldn't write about it so soon yet here he is sitting in his old darkroom in his family's home.

In all honesty Connor had no idea if what he posted was accepted as "the truth" that he wholeheartedly preached on his site.

He kept the site away from his home life.

Connor knows that his blog could be considered harmful or rude since he practically is bashing the whole town well he could never bash on his favorite little coffee shop it's the only place in town that makes it feel like it could be a normal town that and it has free wifi.

Connor stood up from his desk grabbing his laptop and put it in his shoulder bag and off he went into town to get some answers since the death just happened yesterday Connor didn't have enough evidence to prove some gang of thugs killed the businessmen Alexander but he did believe it. So he set out on a search for more information on the subject.

Obviously the best way to get the truth would come right out of the mouths of the people involved in this mess.

But it's considered rude to ask and speak ill of the dead so Connor would have to go with a more sketchy or Illegal approach he would go and attempt to steal the Cookes Case file from the police station.

Connor knew there was a big risk of getting caught but he felt like his readers from his small blog had the right to know that something more cruel was happening in their small cold and damp town.

He made his way towards the door stopping to make sure he wasn't forgetting a coat the town is quite cold and with a heavy atmosphere surrounding it.

As he walked out he made sure that he locked the door after he closed it.

Once he was sure that it was locked, he walked his way to the police station close by.

As he walked by each and every house rendering every detail he could see or catch out of the corner of his eye and pushed onwards even as the cold air was slowly slipping its way through his beloved coat.

He felt a small shiver up his spine as he felt the cold air brush against him.

The station was only a few more blocks away but Connor knew he had to make it there before sun fall.

As he got nearer to the police station he sees a parked car slowly appear in the distance.

He slowly jogged his way past it and saw a young boy who looked to be around the age of 13 to 14, Connor if that was even legal to keep a child locked in a car, the boy looked up, saw Connor, and immediately covered his face with his hoodies sleeves, Just as Connor looks back, he hears shouts. "Hey! Get your hand off of me! You ugly bastard." Connor looked up to see a young lady being kicked out of the police station.

The little boy looked up, upon hearing the commotion, laughing and shaking his head.

He unlocked the door, stepping out of the car walking pass Connor, shoving him slightly, Connor noted he had short, mid-length strawberry blonde hair.

To Connors surprise, the boy carried camera equipment.

Connor watched in awe, as the young boy made his way to the young lady.

"So, How'd it go?" He asked the lady as she stood up, brushing the dust off her jeans.

"Shut up, Wooter."

Connor raised an eyebrow at the interaction the two had, they seemed to have bond, _Perhaps they are siblings?_ He questioned himself lightly.

"Aww come on, let's just get back to the car,I'm hungry." he looked down at his stomach.

As they neared Connor, he noticed that the young lady had dirty blonde hair, blueish grey eyes, and was dressed like a punk rocker.

To Connors shock, the boy had two different colored eyes, which was quite odd, especially for people in their area, He was dressed in a blue and grey oversized hoodie.

Slowly Connor looked both of them up down.

He was trying to size them up to see how much trouble the pair of kids could get into.

Guessing how the cops treated the incident as if it's a normal thing to happen.

The girl looked at the younger boy and let a small laugh fall from her lips.

The younger boy looked up at her with a confused stare, she smirked, she stood up tall and pulled something out of her denim jacket.

She pulled out a file yet that was not just any case file it was a case file you could tell from the words, Wickswaters.

Connor unwillingly let a small gasp out of his lips, alerting the two others of his presence.

The boy looked Connor up and down, then looked at the young lad and said "You again" and said privately to the girl, "He was staring me down when I was in the car."

The girl looked him head to toe and they both of their eyes met.

Connor felt as if he was out of breath he could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up within a second.

"Yo! Pedo dude" she stood in front of the shorter male as she spoke.

Connor felt his body tense up at the name she called him he tried to shift his view away from her but he felt as if he was stuck and couldn't move "HEY I'M TALKING TO YOU" she shouted out to him, marching her way over to him.

As she pushed him down, Connor felt all the air in his lungs suddenly leave his body like a ghost.

The little boy shifted his gaze to the ground, pulling his hood over his head as if something would happen.

The Girl stood over Connor, giving Connor a good view of what she was wearing and of her face.

She had dirty blonde hair with grey blue-tinted eyes black chest length shirt, black pants with rips on her knees, and a dark blue denim jacket, which she wears the sleeves rolled up to around mid-forearm.

Connor also noticed the chain with two rings around her neck and the bracelet around her wrist.

Connor felt his face flush pink she grabbed him by the collar of his jacket pulled him closer to the point they were face to face.

"Back off my boy mate" she pulled her fist back getting ready to punch him.

The kid quickly threw his arm out and grabbed her arm, with a bitch face, as she pulled it back,

"Zoey you can't just attack people" the boy shouted at his friend "wha-Why he was gonna hurt you Dallas" the girl who was apparently named Zoey Said.

The girl let go of Connors Jacket and got up walking over to the kid and patting his head.

Connor got up and walked up to the girl and boy and looked then in the eyes and said "I need that case file" The girl who he presumed was named Zoey looked at him with shock in her blue eyes.

First it was shock then an instant blow of anger built up inside of her.

"Who the hell do you think you are" Connor's mind went blank his body started to move on its own.

He felt his body stand up tall and his instinct took over his body his hands took over his mind like a drug he had no idea what happened but when he opened his green eyes to see Zoey on the ground groning out in pain and Dallas was on his knees "Zoe, Zoe can you hear me" he called out in fear.

He knew then and there he had to take his chance now he ran over to then snagging the file over holding on to it like his life depended on it.

Right after he got it Zoey started to get up "Hey! Thats mine" Zoey yelled out in frustration Connor zoomed out of there all the way back to his home bangging on the door until it opened not even a moment after it opened he rushed inside and right to his room.

Dallas looked up and narrowed his eyes, he then looked at Zoey and growled "That man, who does he think he is? A cop, an inspector, or whatever?" He stood up and walked over to Zoey as she stood staring off into the direction the boy went.

Once Connor locked his bedroom door he made sure it was for a good 2 minutes Once he was completely sure no one would come in, he slowly and carefully opened the case file and saw the types of horror and gore he thought you could only see in the films you could only see on the big screen.

He started to walk back in fear of what he just saw it was obvious this was not only just a shooting there were burn marks on the victim's body but most of all the so called "Gunshot" wound was messy it look as if a knife had made the hole in the males head.

Suddenly a knock at the boys door scaring the life out of the boy causing him to push the file into his drawer "Connor? Are you in there? The police said they want to talk to you" he heard his mother call out to him thought the door he noted his mother's voice was laced with worry "ill-Ill be right out mother" Connor said with his voice shaking slightly the cops were here meaning they wanted something Connor opened his drawer slowly hoping to not make any sound at all he got the file and put it in his bag.

If they knew Connor was up to something they would search every inch of his room he knew he had to leave "CONNOR GET OUT OF YOUR ROOM" his father yelled out with anger filling the room when he heard the door knob jiggling he knew he had to get out of there he grabbed his bag pulling it over his shoulder and started to push his desk out of the way of the window he had never used in 13 years he felt his heartbeat speed up his hands started to clam up sweat started to roll down his face "CONNOR HARRISON ANDREWS OPEN THIS DOOR OR I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KICK IT DOWN" by now Connor was panicking he knew he was too weak to push the desk out of the way.

 **knock...knock...KNOCK** Connor knew his father was getting impatient the slow knocks started to get louder instead of the knocks that were quieter soon the knocking turned into harsh pounding on his door by now Connor was crying silently but he kept trying to move the desk **BAM BAM BAM** he knew even if the cops were here his father would be so pissed he would hurt him with or without the cops stopping him.

He looked back at his door it was going to give out at any second now his mind went blank and he started to push with all his might.

Right as the door gave out and flew open Connor had one foot out the window he turned back to see his father panting out of breath holding his shoulder Connor refused to make eye contact with him his green eyes soon met his mother's gaze on him tear forming in her eyes as two cops held her back "CONNOR RU-" he started in horror as a man put his hand over his mother's mouth from that moment he jumped out of the window and ran not looking back he ignored the shouts from his father, sisters and mother he just ran.

Dallas tugged at Zoey's sleeve, "Should we follow him?" His eyes meeting hers.

"No, He'll be back, I know it." She told Dallas, staring off into the distance.

Dallas nodded and pointed to the car, "Let's go get some food." He looked up with pleading eyes.

"Oh stop. We can go eat, just stop with the eyes." Zoey laughed.

Dallas's face lit up, and ran over to the car.

Zoey followed behind him, slowly.

When she got into the car, she found Dallas sitting up front.

"You know how I feel about you sitting up front." Zoey frowned with a hint of disappointment.

"Oh, come on just this once!" He chuckled.

Zoey rolled her eyes and nodded, she grabbed the keys out of her pocket and got in the car, started the car, and drove off to the nearest food place, "Can we have chicken?" He asked looking over the front of the car.

Zoey nodded. She felt a little uneasy with the silence, so she turned on the radio.

 _Police found the case file has gone missing…...Stolen most likely…._ Zoey quickly changed the channel.

Soon they passed the houses close to the food places, she slowly stopped at the stop sign,seeing a boy playing in the road.

She frowned but kept going.

Dallas heard a song come on and started humming it, but it was turned off as they parked in front of the 'Chicken Paradise' food house.

They got out and quickly ate, Dallas had two bbq chicken legs, while Zoey took a chicken patted her jacket but didn't find her wallet, She laughed uncomfortably, and said to the annoyed waitress, who was going to take there money to the front cash register. "I'm sorry, I can't seem to find my wallet." Dallas looked up with food in his hand "Ish in the far, in the gwove departmenf." He said with food in his mouth.

"One, Don't talk with food in your mouth, and two, Thank you." Dallas nodded and swallowed, "I can go get it." Zoey nodded.

She unlocked the car, and Dallas left the building, got her wallet and came back inside, handing Zoey the wallet.

They left the place after they paid, and drove back to the police station, "Why are we stopping here?" Dallas asked confused.

"I wanna see if that boy came around here." Zoey said looking around.

Zoey got out of the car with Dallas following her soon after Dallas sat on the hood of the car while Zoey leaned against it her eyes scanning the area as if she knew he would come running up to them.

Connor ran till his legs failed him he could feel his lungs burning from the lack of air by now connor was fearing for his life why were the cops there?

Did they know about his blog if that was the case why would they care his blog only has 29 followers and only 3 of them lived in WicksWaters hell if he knew where the other 26 lived many tears spilled out of his eyes it almost reminded him of a waterfall.

He wiped the tears from his eyes he got up as he calmed his breathing down and back to normal he looked around to find out that he was near the infamous tracks once you pasted them you would be heading into southside territory from growing up as a northsider he heard rumors about people going across the tracks but never coming back.

Most speculated the worst like the gangs from the south killed them but some kids thought they joined the gangs of the south either way Connor did not want to find out.

Since he was still on the northside but close by the tracks he knew that no sane northsider would hang out by these parts.

There were some old abandoned houses along with some old wrecked up furniture he decided to take shelter there for the timing being Connor wandered inside the cold damp torn up house and took a look around there was empty beer cans the whole place reeked of booze and smoke.

Connor sighed and shook his head at thought of staying here but he knew he couldn't go home he's on the run from the cops he's a criminal he peeked his head out of the small home there wasn't a door so he had to be extra careful he made sure the coast was clear and he jogged over to the old furniture and began to push a small loveseat towards the house.

If he was going to have to stay there he would need a place where he could do his research on this whole case.

Once he got the loveseat inside he sat down cross legged and he got the file along with his computer out of his bag and got to work.


End file.
